Creed
by Gameblaster12
Summary: A series of one shot song fics. Rating will vary.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a sequel to Evil Through and Through but I guess more of an alternate ending. It is an extension to the end of Evil through and through. Only in evil through and through Phobos actually died so sorry if this is kind of confusing. **

**Chapter 1: Are You Ready**

In the destroyed town of Heatherfield, someone pushed their hand through some debris and then the persons head came up shortly after. Phobos crawled out of the debris and found Leon going around looking for something. The same person who had the city blown up and the same person who had pushed him out of the helicopter had returned to Heatherfield but for reasons unknown to Phobos. Phobos got up off of the ground and jumped all the way to Leon.

Hey, Mr. Seeker hold on to this advice  
If you keep seeking you will find  
Don't want to follow  
Down roads been walked before  
It's so hard to find unopened doors

Are you ready? Are you ready?  
For what's to come...Oh I said Are you ready?  
Are you Ready?...For what's to come

"Hello Kennedy." Leon turned around at the sound of this voice and got grabbed by the throat. "You pushed me out of the helicopter remember." Phobos said holding Leon in the air with his hand. Leon went for his gun but Phobos grabbed it and threw it away from him. "You don't really want to do that, now do you?" Leon struggled to get free but couldn't loosen Phobos's grip on him. "You're not having fun, what a shame because I am having a blast." Phobos threw Leon ten feet away and smiled. "You don't have anyone here to protect you."

"I don't need protection Phobos but you might." Leon coughed and then rubbed his neck to try and sooth it. "How did you survive Phobos. That missile should have killed you." Leon said pulling out his extra handgun.

"Do you think that you can kill me with that thing when not even a missile could. You must be desperate but I do have one question. What are you looking for and I am much more powerful then those weak things after all, I can use magic. Just thought I would answer your question. Now what are you looking for?" Phobos asked with a smile.

"So you obviously created a shield then and a powerful one at that. To answer your question, I came back to make sure that there is no radiation. There obviously is since missiles are known to do that and so I am here to clean the air a little. I have actually been here for quite some time and so I no longer need the gas mask. At this point I am taking pictures of those that you killed so that we can determine who they were so a proper grave can be made for them. I guess you can say I am doing some extra credit since this isn't actually required of me."

"I know how you can get the names of people. I will help you join them." Phobos rushed at Leon.

Hey, Mr. Hero Walking a thin, fine line  
Under the microscope of life  
Remember your roots, my friend  
They're right down below  
'Cause heroes come and heroes go

Are you ready? Are you ready?  
For what's to come...Oh I said Are you ready?  
Are you ready? For what's to come

Leon jumped out of the way of the charge but got side swiped by the sword arm. Leon looked at the gash in his side though it isn't as big of a gash as he thought. Leon pulled out his gun and shot four shots before he had to dodge again. "Give it up Leon, I can't die so easily." Phobos charged at him and Leon dodged the charge and his swipe by rolling under his arm. Leon stood up and kicked Phobos in the back so hard that Phobos fell over and onto his face. Phobos quickly recovered and as soon as he got up, he looked directly at Leon. "As soon as you're dead, I will have myself another army ready for take over and no one will be able to stop me. Oh and for the record, the radiation made me more powerful so I must thank you for that much."

Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one  
Count down to the change in life that's soon to come  
Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one  
Count down to the change in life that's soon to come  
Your life has just begun  
Life has just begun  
Life has just begun  
Life has just begun

Are you ready? Are you ready?  
For what's to come...Oh I said Are you ready?  
Are you ready? For what's to come  
Oh I said Are you ready?  
Are you ready? For what's to come  
Your Life has just begun  
Life has just begun  
Life has just begun

Phobos ran Leon who once again tried to dodge but this time got smacked in the face and thrown backward. "I am going to give you a new life Leon and you will work for me whether you like it or not." Phobos got a good look at Leon and his face is now covered in blood from the powerful hit he was just given. "You're human Leon, I can make you powerful. More powerful then you could ever imagine. So why don't you just give up and give in?" Phobos smiled as he picked up Leon by the throat again. "Give it up hero. I've won and there is nothing that you or anyone else can do. Even the guardian can't stop me." Phobos threw Leon to the floor.

Leon grabbed onto his throat and started coughing up blood. He tried to stand but fell to his knees again. "I never thought that" Leon's sentence was cut off by him fainting. Phobos walked over to him and smiled. "Many of my subjects have died though there are a few left that I can revive. No thanks to that little folding trick, everyone and everything in Kandrakhar and Meridian is destroyed and dead. However, the guardians are still very much usable." Phobos walked over to the guardian's bodies that are lying on the ground and waved his hand over them. A few seconds later and the bodies rose up and started walking. Taranee pointed behind Phobos. Phobos turned and found Leon getting up and slowly walking over to him. "I will have my army back and the guardian will join me." Phobos said as his new minions followed him.

At Will's home, Will had started making dinner and waited for Leon to get back. 'Leon I still can't believe that I married you. Then again, we seem to be having similar problems and oddly enough, they are all zombie related now if only the heart hadn't cracked in half.' She took the food off the stove and looked at her wedding pictures. The first is of her and Matt and the second is of her and Leon. She smiled slightly and then she heard crying. 'Leon, you had better get home soon because I can't take of twins for to long. I don't have the patience for one.' Will thought as she picked up two children. "Hey you two; hungry?" Will sat down on a chair and began feeding her two children. One of them has red hair who reminds Will of herself and the other has dark hair that looks more like Matt. After feeding her children, she put them to bed and a noise was heard. At first it sounded like someone was knocking on the door but then something shattered but it wasn't glass. Will looked around the corner to see what happened when she was thrown across the room and then grabbed by Phobos. Will looked wide eyed when she saw him. "How are you still alive and where is Leon?" Will asked.

Phobos snapped his fingers and in walked the other guardians and Leon. "Your life is about to turn." Phobos said as he stabbed her right through her gut and then pulled out and let her drop. "Are you ready Will?" Will started coughing up blood as she held her stomach. "You're mine and soon, the world will be as well." Then Will fainted and everything went black.

**A/N: Hope this one didn't confuse you to much. Please review and thanks for reading. Again, sorry if this is a little confusing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: My Sacrifice**

My name Will Vandom and I had a boyfriend named Matt but we broke it off for a while and decided to just be friends. Why did we, I had to sacrifice a lot for him. My mother and I moved away and Matt went and got a band. Now he didn't want to break up but I knew that it would be best and so I broke it off for him. Now I have returned to Heatherfield six years later. No doubt that I love Matt still and now the thought of seeing him again is a little awkward but I will eventually have to face him at one point. I am scared to see him again, why you may ask. Because I told Matt that I would wait for him and then we moved and I ended up in another relationship just to help keep Matt off my mind. I know that's selfish and it was totally stupid but all I could think of was Matt and so I needed a distraction. So the relationship didn't last long but hey, that doesn't mean I didn't have them. I promised Matt that I would be his forever and that I would wait and I broke that promise but at least on the one hand; I didn't make a vow on the heart or any heart actually. Now here I am walking through the streets thinking of what to say and even how to say what it is I want to say.

Will went walking through the streets of Heatherfield thinking of what to say and nothing coming to mind. She could only hope that Matt wasn't going to be home when he said he would but then again, Matt would call and tell her. She felt like she would die right then and there. 'Maybe I won't even see him tonight and maybe he will have another girlfriend. Not that I want him to have another but it would make me feel better.' Will thought about what she just thought about and came to a realization. 'Man, I am so selfish.' She thought and then she saw something that she hadn't been to in years. 'The Silver Dragon.' Will walked up to the door and walked in just to run into a medium sized Chinese girl with long hair. "Hay Lin, is that you?"

"Will, you're back. It's so good to see you but a lot has changed since you left. I do realize that it wasn't your fault that you moved and everyone else realizes that too but the fact is; things have changed. Ever since that sacrifice you made for Matt, things have turned odd for lack of a better word. Matt came home earlier then expected and came looking for you. He quit his job because he wanted to be with you and when he came home, he never found you. He wants to go back to being just more then friends but now he feels like you betrayed him almost. You did say that you would wait for him and when he didn't find you, he thought that you didn't try very hard to not move like you did the first time. Matt thinks that you don't like him anymore and so he hasn't been out of his house very much. He is beginning to think that that sacrifice you made for him was to get away from him." Hay Lin said in a very depressed tone of voice.

"I love him Hay Lin and he needs to know that. Where is he?" Will asked almost too quickly.

"He is" Hay Lin paused and then pointed behind Will.

Will turned around and saw Matt standing in the doorway of the restaurant. "Matt." Will yelled. She ran over to him and just stood there forgetting what she could possibly say.

Hello my friend, we meet again  
It's been awhile, where should we begin?  
Feels like forever  
Within my heart are memories  
Of perfect love that you gave to me  
Oh, I remember

When you are with me, I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice

"Will." Matt said as nicely as he could.

"Matt, I… my… after" Will said trying to figure out what to say.

A small tear ran down Matt's cheek. "You left me after you promised that you wouldn't. What other promise have you broken?"

Will could tell Matt is angry and he has every right to be angry. "Let's go into the basement ok." Will then headed to the basement and Matt followed close behind. When they reached the basement, Will turned and kept her face looking toward the ground. "Matt, I did date when I moved." As soon as she said this, Matt looked away from her and let some more tears fall. "I'm sorry Matt. I was being selfish to have done that. I only dated to keep me from thinking of you because I thought that I would never see you again. I never meant to hurt you Matt." Will said with a river of tears flowing down her cheeks.

We've seen our share of ups and downs  
Oh how quickly life can turn around  
In an instant  
It feels so good to reunite  
Within yourself and within your mind  
Let's find peace there

When you are with me, I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice

"I know that the so called sacrifice that I made doesn't sound like much but I swear; all I wanted to do was help you fulfill your dreams. You wanted to become a rock star Matt and I thought that letting you go would help you but then my mother asked to move for reasons that I couldn't argue with. What she said wasn't very nice but it was how she felt and my mother didn't want me here anymore. My mother said that you don't love me enough because you wanted to leave me for who knows how many years just to work on your career. I tried my best to tell her that that isn't correct but my mother didn't listen to me and refused to hear your name again. She was very angry with you Matt and even trying to talk about you was impossible. She didn't even give us three days. It was an instant move Matt. I do love you Matt, more then anything." Will didn't get the chance to say anything else before Matt cut in.

"Why didn't you call me and tell me about your move Will. It would have hurt me Will but to come home and found that you moved after promising that you wouldn't leave me; that hurt me so much more. The only thing that came to mind was that you hated me." Matt said, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I wanted to call you Matt but my mother forbade it. She wouldn't let me talk to you and she even made me delete your phone number. Believe me Matt, I love you. No one else but you." Will said with a river of tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I forgive you and I am going to assume that you only dated because of your mother as well." Will nodded and then felt something press against her lips. She is being kissed again and she gladly kissed back.

I just want to say hello again  
I just want to say hello again

When you are with me I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
Cause when you are with me I am free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice, My sacrifice

I just want to say hello again  
I just want to say hello again

My sacrifice.

**A/N: This is a much happier chapter so I hope you enjoyed. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: My Own Prison**

Let me tell you a small story of what happened just a few days ago when I, though not mentally there, killed someone. My name is Will and created a small prison for myself.

It is a Sunday morning and I woke up cheery and happy. This is one of those days that I really enjoyed. I got up off my bed and walked out of my room and into the kitchen. "Hey mom, sleep well." I asked hugging her mother.

"Someone's in a good mood this morning?" Susan smiled at her happy daughter as she grabbed a pancake off the table and poured on some syrup.

"Yeah, I am happy and today is that much better." I got a confused look or maybe it was a questioned look but either way, I knew what my mother was trying to get at. "I just mean that it's the day that dad comes by and I finally get to see my new little step sister. Then we are all going on that picnic too. It's just that we don't get to spend much time as a family and so today is really special to me. So please do me a favor and don't get on dad for doing something you don't like and I will promise to do what you want me to do. I just want today to go well and that won't happen if you end up in an argument with dad." I explained

"I promise Will and so will Dean after all, he is part of the family to. Though he wouldn't have any reason to argue with your father." Susan said as they both broke into some chuckles.

"Thanks mom, I appreciate it. Hey I am going to run to the mall real fast and get something for my little step sister ok." Then I got up and ran out of the car leaving her mother with a smile on her face.

I got outside and started up my new car that I got for my seventeenth birthday. I started up the car and zoomed off to the mall. I reached the mall and headed to the toy store. Before I got there, a sharp pain shot through my neck. I reached up to my neck and pulled what ever it was out. I brought it to eye level and found that a dart had hit me. "What the heck?" Then all of a sudden my mind went blank and my eyes turned a dull grey color.

A while later I woke up, for the lack of a better word, and found a man in front of me and me with a knife and the knife in the mans neck. When I got the full picture of what had just happened, I teletransported back to her home. 'I just killed someone. What happened to me? The only thing that I remember is looking at a dart of some kind.' After a while in my thoughts, I ran into someone. This knocked me out of my thoughts and back to reality. I looked at the person I ran into and then fell to my knees. "Please, I didn't mean to it, I didn't know I did it. Please I'm so sorry."

"Will, what are you talking about." Mr. Lair said as he helped her up to her feet. "Will, are you ok."

Just then, Irma came running up behind them. "Hey Will, aren't you supposed to be" Before Irma could finish her sentence, I ran off screaming 'I'm sorry' over and over again. "Dad, is she ok, because that wasn't like Will?" Irma said looking at her retreating friend.

"I don't know; a second ago she was on her knees saying sorry and that she didn't do it what ever that is." The two shrugged and walked off.

I got outside her house and sat down. 'I am so going to jail when they find a dead body at the mall.' I thought as she started crying.

A court is in session, a verdict is in  
No appeal on the docket today  
Just my own sin  
The walls are cold and pale  
The cage made of steel  
Screams fill the room  
Alone I drop and kneel  
Silence now the sound  
My breath the only motion around  
Demons cluttering around  
My face showing no emotion  
Shackled by my sentence  
Expecting no return  
Here there is no penance  
My skin begins to burn

(And I said oh) So I held my head up high  
Hiding hate that burns inside  
Which only fuels their selfish pride  
(And I said oh) We're all held captive  
Out from the sun  
A sun that shines on only some  
We the meek are all in one

"No, I didn't do anything, I just need relax. I didn't do anything, I just need to relax." She repeated to herself a few times and then walked up and into her home. Just then, it started to rain outside and then the phone rang. My mother answered it and a few seconds after the phone rang, my mother came over to me.

"Honey, your father isn't going to be able to make it today. There is a storm and he can't make it through. The roads are being closed, I'm sorry. He said that once the storm is over he will be over though. So maybe tomorrow or something." Susan said telling me the bad news.

"Thanks mom, can I be alone." Susan nodded and walked away. "Could today get any worse?" I said out loud. It felt like every kind of weapon and knife and things like that were stabbing me in the gut. My head started to hurt so bad, it felt worse then a migraine ever could. The guilt is stabbing at from every side and I still know that I didn't do anything. So why do I feel so horrible if I know this isn't my fault. Then the thuinder started and that didn't help my head. 'Someone just kill me.'

I hear a thunder in the distance  
See a vision of a cross  
I feel the pain that was given  
On that sad day of loss  
A lion roars in the darkness  
Only he holds the key  
A light to free me from my burden  
And grant me life eternally

Should have been dead  
On a Sunday morning  
Banging my head  
No time for mourning  
Ain't got no time

For the first time in my life I think I might actually try to pray. 'Why did this happen to me. Please help me out. I'm scared and I have no clue what to do. I know I didn't actually kill anyone but the guilt still there. So why am I feeling this way. What do I do?' Will whispered. Ok so it wasn't really a prayer but that was all she really knew.

I cry out to God  
Seeking only his decision  
Gabriel stands and confirms  
I've created my own prison  
I cry out to God  
Seeking only his decision  
Gabriel stands and confirms  
I've created my own prison

(And I said oh) So I held my head up high  
Hiding hate that burns inside  
Which only fuels their selfish pride  
(And I said oh) We're all held captive  
Out from the sun  
A sun that shines on only some  
We the meek are all in one

I walked out of the living room and called up the girls to come over to get my mind off of today and the crap that has happened and maybe I can get out of this little guilt trip that I seem to be having for a reason I don't know. After the many calls I sat down on the couch and waited for them to arrive which was much quicker since they had all decided to teletransport here. "I guess that's one way to get here." I said dully and slouched back onto the chair.

"Will, what's wrong?" Taranee came over to me and sat down beside me.

"I killed someone ok, would you stop bugging me." I snapped at them even though they didn't deserve it. I was just so tortured right now and things seem to be going from bad to worse today. The next thing I knew, all my friends were there on or beside the couch and had started hugging me. Why the heck they were hugging me, I had no idea but they were. I stood up and held up me head. "Thanks girls, I needed that." Even after saying that though, I still felt awful but not as bad and maybe that's all I have to do is hold up my head and smile and eventually, all the guilt will leave.

(And I said oh) So I held my head up high  
Hiding hate that burns inside  
Which only fuels their selfish pride  
(And I said oh) We're all held captive  
Out from the sun  
A sun that shines on only some  
We the meek are all in one

Should've been dead on a Sunday morning  
banging my head  
No time for mourning  
Ain't got no time

So that's what happened to me. Turns out that no one actually died that day and it never stormed either. I had been standing in the mall for hours. It was all an illusion but even then, I felt like I had created a prison for myself. I felt very restricted. I guess I created it though but at least there is no guilt there any more.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Please review and thanks for the other review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: What's This Life For**

Will and the girls are at in the park having a fun time eating ice cream and talking. "Why did it have to be so flippin hot today. I haven't even made it half way through my ice cream and it's already melted." Cornelia complained.

"We told you to eat it quickly Corny." Irma smiled as she could see Cornelia glaring at her.

"First of all Irma, it's Cornelia and second, I can't eat ice cream fast, I get brain freeze and I like to enjoy it. Unlike you who has no sense for taste." Cornelia shot back.

"Why worry about brain freeze, your heart is already cold." Irma shot.

Will knew where this was going and spoke up before someone could get hurt. "Ok you two, that's enough. I swear you two act like little children."

"Seriously you two, are you ever going to grow out of this?" Taranee asked getting tired of the two always fighting.

"I" Irma paused for a second and then continued. "Think we're being called to Kandrakhar." Irma pointed behind the others toward a portal. Everyone turned around shrugged and went through. Irma followed shortly after.

Once they reached Kandrakhar, the Oracle came up to them. "Guardians, I'm sorry to disrupt you summer but we have a problem in a place called Moranox. The people there are under a king worse then Phobos. The Children are being deprived of toys. The people as a whole are being deprived of food, clothing, and shelter. None are allowed to dance or have any kind of fun at all. The last time the people had a rebel, he was killed on the spot. They have no freedom at all guardians. Children die so quickly there and so they need you guardians to help and though they have not told me, I have seen there troubles. Take care of their ruthless king and I will take care of the rest."

Hooray for a child  
That makes it through  
If there's any way  
Because the answer lies in you

They're laid to rest  
Before they know just what to do  
Their souls are lost  
Because they  
could never find

What's this life for  
What's this life for  
What's this life for  
What's this life for

"Send us there and we will take care of this so called king." Irma and Cornelia said angrily.

"I am happy to see you so willing but I must warn you, though no one is allowed to steal the heart from Will, he does have a rare ability to take the powers from you five. You must not take him lightly. Go in your human forms and get him when he doesn't expect it. It is all up to you five." Even with the extra info, the five kept their determined looks. Oracle made a fold and sent them.

When they got to Moranox; they noticed a sickly feeling creep up in their throats. Each of them couldn't swallow. This world is much darker then Phobos' was and the feeling is also much darker. They walked for a while and then came to a village and when they entered, they could sense many things but mainly dread, fright, and hopelessness. Each wondered the same thing. 'How could a man do this and how could a man be this evil.' Everywhere they looked they found adults and children doing hard labor. And then a child fell to the ground too exhausted to continue working and a guard came up and they could here him speaking. "Get up you and continue with your work." Then the guard whipped the poor child. Irma and Cornelia took a step forward before they were held back.

"I know you want to put some major hurt on that guy but we need to get to the king and if we blow our cover now, we wont be able to do that so hold back and save it for the king." Will gave them the order and the two reluctantly stepped back. Then ten guards came over to them.

"You five, who are you and why are you dressed so oddly?" The guard asked seeing that they have never been here before. None of them spoke up afraid to give themselves away. "Fine then, if you won't talk, we'll make you work instead. After all, we could use the extra help." Then he chained the five and took them to some so called houses. The houses are no more then three sticks across a rock. A guard left and then came back with some clothes. "Change into these and burn those."

"Yeah right psycho, no way am I burning these clothes." Cornelia said defiantly earning glares from the others. "I mean of course sir." Cornelia corrected herself.

"Good girl, you're not as stupid as we thought. You will start work tomorrow." Then the guards walked away laughing.

Then a small girl came up to them. "I'm sorry that you five have been sucked into this." The girl's voice is weak and her voice has no emotion to it. The girl turned her head trying to avoid the five girls.

I see your soul, its kind of grey  
You see my heart, you look away  
You see my wrist, I know your pain  
I know your purpose on your plane

Don't say a last prayer  
Because you could never find

What's this life for  
What's this life for  
What's this life for  
What's this life for

'Don't you worry little one, we are the guardians but you must not tell anyone. We will free you of this torment.' Will whispered so she wouldn't catch the attention of anyone else. 'We must be going and don't worry.'

Will then turned to the girls and explained the plan. "Now we run for it and make it to the castle. Hay Lin, have you perfected your invisibility trick?" Hay Lin grabbed onto Will and the others and used her invisibility to turn each of them invisible. "Let's go." The five walked slowly and made it all the way to inside the castle and then Hay Lin went visible and which caused everyone to turn visible.

Then a guard turned and saw them before they could hide. He ran over to them and smiled. "You must be here to serve the king. We were told we had five new servants but you weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow but if you want to work that badly then come with me." He led them down into the kitchen and each of them were given some food to take to the king.

The whole kitchen is empty except for a few other people. Will walked over to the girl making the food. "Where is everyone that's supposed to be here?" Will asked

"They are no longer alive. If the king doesn't get exactly what he wants, he kills the people responsible. I just hope that I got the food correct or I'll be dead next." The woman said this with no emotion in it just like the girl and turned back to cook and started shaking nervously.

But they ain't here anymore  
Don't have to settle the score  
Cause we all live  
Under the reign of one king

But they ain't here anymore  
Don't have to settle no God damn score  
Cause we all live under the  
Reign I said you know of

One king  
One king  
One king

The five girls then took the food up to the king. They reached the throne room and could see the king. The king is about as tall as Phobos and is thin but not like Phobos. He is a dark figure and so there isn't much left to describe but that is probably because of the dark robe he wears. The five girls handed the king the food and when he took a bite out of the first thing he tasted, he spit it out. "There isn't enough spice to this. Guards, get rid of the cook."

That's when the girls had enough of this guy. "Guardians, unite." Will yelled and then there was a giant pink flash. The flash ended and before the king had a chance to do anything, he was being thrown back and forth. Every time a guard came to help, the king would be thrown into the guard. After about five minutes of being tosses around, he was let loose. The king stood up weakly and smiled.

"Very clever Guardians, why don't you try that again?" Hearing this scared the guardians a little and when they tried there power, it wouldn't work. "I can't allow you five to live." The king used Cornelia's power and threw five swords at them. None of the guardians had time to dodge and they were all stabbed. The five fell to their knees and then they fell to their faces.

"You won't win, I swear on the heart of Kandrakhar you won't." Then Will went unconscious.

"That's a big oath for a dead person." Then the king walked over to his balcony and called for the people. "People of Moranox, the guardians are dead and you're last hope is shattered."

But they ain't here anymore  
Don't have to settle no God damn score  
Cause we all live  
Under the reign  
I said you know of

One king  
One king  
One king

But they ain't here anymore  
Don't have to settle no God damn score  
Cause we all live under the reign of one king

Then without warning, the king was pushed over the edge of his balcony. He tried to use his new powers to save him but it didn't work and he heard a few last words before he hit the ground. "No, we're very much alive." Then he hit the ground with a thud and a cracking sound was heard.

The Guardians stood on the balcony with a white glow around them. "I told the king that he would be defeated. I just don't get why we're alive and have our powers." Then the Oracle came through. "Oracle!" The girls said in surprise.

"I will answer that for you Will. "Your desire to save these people was so great that death would not keep you down. You never gave up Will. That oath you made is what kept you alive. Even in death you fought to save these people which is why I have chosen you to be the ruler of Monarox. Girls, tell your school that Will has moved away unexpectedly and that they left no trace of them because of it. Will, you're mother will live here with you. This is your kingdom now and so you have more responsibilities. I will have Elyon stop by and help you out. Now what is the first thing that you will do?" The Oracle asked.

Will whispered something in Irma's ear and then Cornelia's and the two ran off. "First off, they need some decent housing." Will pointed over to Cornelia who had started fixing up some houses. "Second, these people need some food." Then Irma had brought out tons of food and right then and there, everyone's face in the village brightened. Cornelia finished all the houses and returned to Will. "Cornelia, why don't you make these children some toys to give them something to do after they finish eating." After about twenty minutes, everyone finished eating and their frail bodies had become brighter and slightly stronger. Everyone looked to Will wondering what it is they should do. "Don't look to me for something to do. Dance if you wish, play with your children. Children, play with your toys, run around and enjoy yourselves. Make your lives worth living and be free from the torture your previous ruler made you go through. Everyone have fun and as long as everyone is good to each other, you can do what you like inside you're homes and you can play games outside. Life for you is now worth living and so live it to the fullest." Then Will then whispered something to Hay Lin and in no time, money is being thrown to the poor people below. Will could see the whole world brighten up but the main change is the change of the people. Will smiled to see happy faces from the village and the sun had finally come out. 'I always wondered what life was for. Now I can see clearly what life is for. I should have seen it earlier. Family isn't worth living if you don't have family to live it with.

**A/N: My stories are getting longer and longer and I think that I will have a sequel to this but as a multi-chapter story so when I am finished with all of these one shot's, I will do a sequel to this story. Thanks for the reviews and please continue to review. Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
